


Reality Check

by xiaomuecho



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Anon’s prompt,</p><p>Ethan刚从一次外勤中归来，而Willian再一次质疑他在小队中的必要性。他可能认为自己没有成为外勤特工的资质吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reality Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466454) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



通常，当Ethan晨跑归来，Will还在床上睡觉，他古铜色的身躯纠缠在床单中，沐浴在晨光下，美美的睡个回笼觉。（其实也不太晚，真的。七点三十对Ethan来说已经很晚了，可对其他人来说一般不晚。）

通常，Ethan快速地冲个澡然后爬回床上和Will团在一起，手臂包裹住他睡觉都嘟嘟囔囔的男友，在他后背上烙上几个吻。

通常，Ethan看着Will八点钟爬起来穿上Ethan那对他来说有点大的T恤。Ethan对这个有点小迷恋，手臂能环绕着Will还能闻着他的味道。然后他会坐在他们小厨房的高脚椅上看Will烧水冲咖啡热法国烤面包。

今天Ethan晨跑回来早了点，因为外面开始下雨，Will讨厌在雨里跑。大概七点钟，他出去了大概一个小时，但Will已经坐在床上，瞪着外面灰色的天空。“Will？”Will转向他，Ethan马上发现他有什么不对劲。“Will，怎么了？”

Will飞快的点头，又飞快地摇头。“也许我不应该再呆在小队里了。”

Ethan僵住瞪着他。“啥？”【可怜的Ethan，总是被Jane和Will还有Benji逼出这句话= =||】

“我是个负担。”

 

Ethan催促着Will，试图哄骗Will告诉他这次突然爆发的原因，可Will已经冷静下来什么都不说了。Ethan没有把这个告诉Jane和Benji，也许Will做了个噩梦，或者上一个任务的意外还困扰着Will。但是最后他们还是成功了，这还多亏了Will。他为什么会这么想？

但是在Ethan思考这其中缘由之前，Will大笑出声来，引诱Ethan回到床上就像啥都没发生一样，所以Ethan也就很快忘了它。

两个星期后这件事又发生了，还是一个下雨天。Will说了同样的两句话，这回Will拽着Ethan拉向自己，两条长腿圈住Ethan的腰，Ethan看见了Will眼中反复出现的困扰。他想要帮助Will，尝试着他唯一知道的办法。他告诉Will他爱他，比什么都爱着，他需要Will，比所有人都需要，他一遍又一遍的诉说着，把自己深深埋入Will体内。那困扰的表情淡去了一些，Ethan对于分析外在情感并不擅长，他没有看出来Will仍深陷困扰中。

这过程一遍遍重复着。Ethan根本无法知道它们什么时候会再来。有时候是下雨天。有时候是晴天。最多的时候有三周，最少也有两天。有时候他们正在出任务。有时候是任务的一周后。不变的是它们导致的床上“会议”让Will的臀部布满青紫，Ethan的后背满是抓痕。

Will有一天生病了，不得不退出一项任务。只是个短期两天的任务，easy in and out,等Ethan回来，Will已经离开了。

Ethan望着床上的留言。对不起，我爱你。可我不属于这里 。他把留言整齐的叠起来，装进牛仔裤口袋打给Benji和Jane。

寻找Will花了他们将近半周的时间，期间他们拒绝了所有指派给他们的任务。Will决定隐藏他的所有痕迹因为他的大脑知道哪些街角和建筑物有摄像机哪些又没有。但是他们可以下载有监视器的街道的路线。当Ethan出现在他肮脏破旧的汽车旅馆门口时甚至都没有惊讶。Jane和Benji出去了，留给他们独处的空间。Ethan坐在乱糟糟的床铺上。Will没有喝酒也没有抽烟，Ethan紧紧盯着满是擦痕的插座，这总好过他把桌子扔出窗子。【好想看队长扔桌子】

Will的笔记本电脑打开工作着，电源插在那个插座上，老实说Ethan实在是惊讶插座竟然好使。汽车旅馆不提供WiFi，当然了，但这就是Will想要的，这样Benji就不能通过他的电脑追踪他了。Will处理着文件，利用他的记忆重建IMF的数据库。

Ethan没有要求Will回来。还没说。他坐在Will的床上看着Will坐回绝对不舒服的木头椅子超过半分钟，剩下的一天Will一直在打字没有休息过。

Ethan很快发现这家旅馆还有四十六个人，大多数是男人。三十个人是一伙自行车车队，而且这三十个人全都对上了Will很感兴趣。他没管那些盯着Will包裹在牛仔裤里的屁股的视线，即使他真的想做的是把他们的眼睛全都戳瞎了，就算他们只是想跟Will抛个媚眼。如果有人不老实Will可以保护他自己。

现在Will需要的是Ethan要给Will看Will并不是没有用处，小队需要他，Ethan也需要他。Ethan说真的不太明白为什么Will突然认为自己不属于小队，但这肯定是错的。所以现在Ethan只是晚上舒服的靠着Will，紧紧搂着Will靠在他的胸膛，让Will的耳朵听着自己的心跳。

“我们回去吧。”有一天他耳语道，Will在他怀中紧张的僵住了。“你属于外勤，属于我们。我们需要你。”

Will摇摇头。他金色的短发长长了，它们可怜兮兮的软趴趴垂在他的头上。“你们不需要我。看看你们刚刚做完的任务。你们做得非常棒。”

Ethan知道他要听见真相了，他早就准备好了。“Will，那是个保护任务。我们保护加拿大总理两天。没什么比那更简单的，你知道的。”Ethan眼光下移到Will脸上，发现Will闭上了眼睛。“你一直是我们中的一员。你知道的。我们需要你。”

Will叹了口气摇摇头。“我不适合外勤特工。”他低语道。“我不会做正确的选择。”他把脸颊压在Ethan赤裸的胸膛上，感觉到滚烫的液体落在他的皮肤上，Ethan什么也没说。“我做噩梦。关于克罗地亚的。我总是能看见Julia，她一直从尸体袋里爬出来，支离破碎，尖叫着那是我的错。我醒来，而你不在。”他低语道，声音颤抖。“我是说，我看见了钟表，我想起来你出去晨跑了。把我弄醒了。”

哦。哦。Ethan紧紧抱住Will。呼吸哽塞在他的喉咙里，想到Will尖叫着从噩梦中醒来，衬衫湿透，小声在床上念着他的名字，却没有找到他。有时候Ethan知道Will在整个房子里转悠，看见时间之前破碎的叫着他的名字然后爬回到床上。他的嘴唇落在Will的额头上烙下一个吻。“但那不代表你就是失败的特工。”Ethan低语。“一点关系都没有。”

Will再次闭上眼睛。“我的选择是错的。”他小声说。“说回克罗地亚，谁在乎那就是个计划。I should have told you。如果我站在相反的立场，你一定会不管什么规则然后告诉我。在迪拜塔，你很清楚要做什么，而我却完全看不出来，直到你告诉我。”Jane和Benji都知道那是正确的做法。我犹豫不敢跳，那浪费了我们宝贵的时间，而我们本可以在机器那里就击败Wistrom和Hendricks。我在每个地方都在犹豫而我…我的直觉从没对过。他轻柔的结束。“我在办公桌后会更好，坐在电脑后面。不需要我用直觉的地方。”

Ethan大笑出声，Will深感被冒犯的皱着鼻子。Ethan实在忍不住了，他亲了亲Will的鼻子。“Will。”他低声说，“那就是为什么我们需要你。”他又亲了亲Will的鼻子。“跟着直觉走给我惹了数不清的麻烦。你得在那儿，用你的方法提出每一个步骤的缺陷，确保我们做到最好。从另一个方面看。如果你介入了克罗地亚，那么我就得用另一个任务来拯救julia。那我就根本无法进入塞尔维亚监狱以获取情报。在迪拜塔是你的疑惑让我知道我做了正确的事情。并不是因为你的质询，而是因为你的质询让我知道我在做什么。当我把原因告诉你时，我知道那是正确的因为你同意了。你看不出来吗Will？这就是我们需要你的原因。因为Jane，Benji和我跟阵龙卷风似的鲁莽，我们需要你在那儿约束我们大家给我们把关。因为你需要变成质疑我们每个步骤的人，分析确保成果最佳，你不需要用直觉，因为那是我和Jane要做的事，让Benji太high的时候拉根线扯回来。你需要变成用脑子思考的那个人。没人逼你做得更好了。”

他说完后，Will望着他，眼睛大睁。Ethan一点都没准备。这些一股脑从他的脑袋里冒出来，当然了，他每一句话都是当真的。Will飞快的笑了下，然后脑袋靠回又压着Ethan的胸膛。

Ethan笑了笑，在Will前额上又落下个轻吻。当然了，那会花点时间，但他会确保Will知道他们都需要他。他把脸红的Will拉向他，轻轻拍他的下巴哄Will睁开眼睛。“最主要的是，我需要你。”他低语，Will微笑起来。“所以再也不要像这次一样跑掉了。因为就算找遍天涯海角我也会找回你的。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写的绝对真实，brandt绝对属于什么都揽在自己身上，不说出来可是一直记着，逼着自己做的更好，直到有一天情感超载而崩溃。多亏了有ethan这个凡事走直觉过去了就是过去了不会一直想着的队长。他们彼此性格互补，解开对方的心结，即使伤痕累累也可以相伴前行，真的是特别美好的感情。这么文艺真是不习惯，另一方面说就是will纠结着纠结着ethan就做到他没力气纠结于是他们幸福的双宿双飞了。【啊？ 特别喜欢hurt/comfort这类文章所以翻译起来也得心应手噼里啪啦，明天接着翻译最后一篇。姑娘小伙喜欢就留个言支持一下。


End file.
